Bari Got Back
Ro Ro resurrects Jabari (finally)! Plot Tick-tock-tick-tock! Jabari only has 3 hours left in Outworld before he is a dead man. Ro Ro is missing an ingredient in the elixir so he sends Jaylin to find it. Jabari, who realizes that he hasn’t done enough good things to at least go back to Edenia if he doesn’t get resurrected. He scowers Outworld looking for something good but there are very little things a soul/ghost can do. Jabari tried to help a boy who’s basketball got stuck on the roof but Jabari phased through the basketball and through the roof of the house. Jaylin calls Ro Ro and tells him that he can’t find the ingredient so Ro Ro calls Jake. Jake doesn’t answer because he and B.P. are at a college party with the music on full blast. Ro Ro tries to think if he can call the other brothers but Mace, Loveolas, and Ace are at work. Ro Ro calls Kitana but she says she’s at work too and Mileena is in Earthrealm with her “boyfriend”. Desperate, Ro Ro does something unspeakable…he calls Shao Kahn! Shao Kahn answers and Ro Ro gives him instructions on what to do. Shao Kahn tells him that the ingredient he’s looking for (a Blood Orchid) is in Ro Ro’s room. Shao Kahn rushes up to Ro Ro’s room but sees Andy slither his gigantic ass into Ro Ro’s room as he smells the essence of the orchid. Shao Kahn tries to sneak around Andy but with every turn he makes, Andy goes the same way. Andy suddenly falls to the floor and Shao Kahn wonders what happened. Andy hisses at Ro Ro’s bed and Shao Kahn realizes that the orchid is under Ro Ro’s bed. Andy is just about to go under the bed when Shao Kahn grabs his tail and throws Andy down the steps. Shao Kahn bends over to get the orchid but out of anger, Andy comes up from behind Shao Kahn and bites him in his ASS! Shao Kahn screams in horror with Andy still chomping his ass. Shao Kahn gets the orchid and tells Sindel to deliver it to Ro Ro’s vacation home. Jabari only has one hour left and Ro Ro is stirring the elixir. Sindel offers to help and uses her screaming to stir the spoon faster. The complete elixir takes 35 minutes and when it’s finished, Ro Ro calls Jabari immediately. Ro Ro tells him to meet him in Killerwood. When Ro Ro, Sindel, and Jaylin get to Killerwood, Jabari only has 1 minute left! Ro Ro takes out the elixir but trips and it flies through the air. 15 seconds left and Jabari makes it in time to catch it. Ro Ro yells for Jabari to drink it and he does. Nothing happens and Jabari turns to dust. Ro Ro has failed in bringing Jabari back. Ro Ro starts to cry and while Jaylin comforts him, Sindel analyzes the ash. Moments later, Jabari is reborn through the ash and is perfectly healthy. The gang group hugs and Jabari says he came back with a little extra: spirit powers, super speed, and laser vision. An emergency call comes from Jake and Jake tells Ro Ro that Shao Kahn only has 12 minutes before he dies, as Andy’s venom is taking a fast effect. The gang teleports to the palace to save Shao Kahn. Jake says the anti-venom in their crystals doesn’t work so Ro Ro asks Andy what venom he used. Andy uses his tongue to touch his hidden second row of fangs which means he used the paralyzing venom. Ro Ro runs to the dungeon to get the snake staff with the anti-venom and pours the cure down Shao Kahn’s throat. They saved him and Jabari just in time.